A żyć możesz tylko dzięki temu, za co mógłbyś umrzeć
by EmXa
Summary: Mała Reilly, jest bystrą, małą pięciolatką. Pewnego dnia odkrywa swoje nadprzyrodzone moce, które są sprawką genu X. Anna, była X-Menka a jej matka będzie musiała teraz stawić czoło przeszłości i wrócić tam skąd przybyła, by osiągnąć wewnętrzny spokój i wynagrodzić córce tułacze życie po Stanach Zjednoczonych. Kogo spotka na swej drodze?


**Witam ludzie!**  
Może na początku wspomnę, że są to moje pierwszy wypociny na fanfiction, z góry mam zaplanowaną fabułę. Do opowiadania natchnął mnie odcinek pewnego serialu, ale jakiego, to pozostanie tajemnicą. Wyśmialibyście mnie.  
Więc. Od czego by tu zacząć? Myślę, że przypisy będę dodawać na początku lub końcach rozdziału. Chodzi mi o wprowadzanie nowych wątków. Opowiadanie ogólnie o X-Menach, być może pojawi się tutaj sporo Romy, które w polskim fandom'ie umarło śmiercią naturalną kilka lat temu. A przykro mi z tego powodu, że młode pokolenie gustuje w jakichś beznadziejnych bohomazach, a nie prawdziwych kreskówkach, które kiedyś leciały na CN. Cóż, takie życie, czasy się zmieniają.  
Osobiście przyznam Wam się, że wolę X-Men TAS. Rogue jest świetna, a Gambit nie ma tej okropnej fryzury jak w Evo. Hm, uprzedzam też, że w tym opowiadaniu na 100% nie będzie miał tego paskudnego uczesania. Wyobraźcie go sobie w jego bujnej czuprynie jak za czasów TAS.  
Opowiadanie Evo, bo tutaj wydarzenia mi się lepiej splotą. Ostatnio też jakoś zapałałam sympatią do tej serii, wiele zyskała w moich oczach.  
Jest to opowiadanie humorystyczne, jakoś nie jestem dobra w pisaniu romansów, no ale mam pewien w planach więc czajcie się. Nie wiem jednak, ile rozdziałów będzie miała ta historia, oraz jak często będzie uzupełniana. Uczę się w ogólniaku, nauki sporo, matura już za niedługo. Sami rozumiecie.

Dzisiaj krótki, naprawdę krótki wstęp do opowiadania. Nie miałam pomysłu jak go "rozciągnąć" o parę akapitów, a czuję, że jak go dzisiaj nie dodam, to znowu będzie to odkładane tygodniami. Także, enjoy.  
Z góry też przepraszam za błędy, za wszystko co jest nie tak. Piszę dla przyjemności i jakoś nie czuję specjalnie potrzeby dopracowywania rozdziałów. Oczywiście, jeżeli będziecie tego chcieli - postaram się/zacznę się dostosowywać do ustalonych przez was norm.  
Nie chcę się tutaj za bardzo rozpisywać, co za dużo, to nie zdrowo. Liczę na Wasze szczere opinie na temat rozdziału.  
**Disclaimer:** Jednocześnie nie przypisuję sobie autorstwa do żadnej postaci i świata, w którym toczyć się będzie akcja. Twórcami są Marvel, a ja tylko wykorzystuję ich pomysły na rzecz tego fanfic'ka.

* * *

**Rozdział Pierwszy  
**_"Słodkie sny"_

Na jedwabnej poduszce rozlewały się gęste, brązowe włosy. Mała istotka miała zamknięte oczy i uśmiechała się przez sen. Wokoło leżały kolorowe pluszaki, a jeden z misiów leżał razem z nią pod kołdrą. Niedbale przyszyty guzik, który był jego okiem prawie odpadał. Patrzył w pomalowany na biało sufit. Mała dziewczynka przyciskała go do siebie przez sen. Cicho westchnęła i obróciła się na drugi bok. Gdyby teraz otworzyła oczy, zobaczyłaby stojące w kącie kartony obklejone naklejkami firmy transportowej, która organizuje przeprowadzki po całych Stanach. Obok pudeł stał żółty, czterokołowiec , na którym mała uczyła się jeździć.  
Właśnie śniło jej się, że jedzie nim po podwórku. Śmiała się, w koszyku siedział jej kompan – miś Paul. Uśmiechał się do niej serdecznie, a nieprzyszyty guzik kiwał się na wszystkie strony. Zmartwiła się. Obróciła go do góry nogami, żeby w czasie jazdy nie zgubić lichego elementu.  
Było lato. Słońce świeciło jej w plecy, a wiatr wiejący w twarz podnosił poziom endrofin. Jednak nagle uśmiech znikł z jej twarzy. Wszystkie dzieci, które ją otaczały, rozbiegły się do domów bacznie się rozglądając. Zeszła z roweru i stanęła zdezorientowana na środku drogi. Panowała cisza, gdzieś w oddali słychać było szczekanie psa. Doskonale wiedziała kto wydaje te dźwięki. To Max, sympatyczny bokser jej bliskiego sąsiada. Zaciekawiona, wskoczyła na czterokołowy rowerek i ruszyła w kierunku jego domu.  
Max stał za drewnianym płotem, rzuciła rower i podbiegła do niego. Pies agresywnie zaczął rzucać się na siatkę. Szczekał jeszcze głośniej niż przedtem. Poczuła nieprzyjemne fale, które pies kieruje w jej kierunku. Cofnęła się o dwa kroki wystraszona.  
Zaczęła się nerwowo rozglądać wokoło. Całe osiedle domów zniknęło, a przed nią ukazały się drewniane drzwi ze złotą klamką. Czym prędzej chwyciła za nią.  
W progu stała postać. Miała na głowie kaptur, lub wysoko postawiony kołnierz, jednak nie można było dostrzec jej twarzy. Emanowała dobrą energią, więc mała wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń. Tajemnicza postać uśmiechała się, to jedyny szczegół, jaki zdołała dostrzec. Nagle, drzwi zatrzasnęły się na jej dłoni, do której wlał się ostry i przenikły ból.

Obudziła się z krzykiem. Spojrzała na swoją pałą rączkę i czuła w niej pulsujące naczynia. Jednak nie było ani śladu przytrzaśnięcia. Chwyciła za leżącego obok misia i mocno wtuliła się w jego pluszową główkę. Poczuła jak materiał robi się mokry od łez.  
- Kochanie, co się stało?  
Do pokoju weszła młoda kobieta średniego wzrostu. Miała na sobie tylko biały szlafrok i włosy niedbale spięte w kucyk. W jej oczach panował niepokój i troska.  
Podeszła do małej, która nawet nie odwróciła wzroku czy weszła. Zauważyła, że mała patrzy na dłoń.  
- Spadłaś z łóżka i uderzyłaś się w rączkę? – popatrzyła na małe, delikatne paluszki i usiadła obok. Objęła ją ramieniem i chwyciła ostrożnie rękę.  
- Nic ci nie jest, bardzo boli? – odgarnęła jej włosy za ucho.  
- Śnił mi się koszmar. – burknęła nadąsana, wyraźnie nie zgadzała się z opinią mamy.  
- A co Ci się śniło? – uśmiechnęła się promiennie, wyraźnie rozbawiona tonem głosu córki.  
- Śniło mi się podwórko i drzwi, ale ty i tak mi nie uwierzysz! Poza tym, to tajemnica! – zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała rodzicielce prosto w oczy.  
- Rozumiem, tajemnica. W takim razie umyj zęby i schodź na śniadanie. – pocałowała ją w czoło i wyszła, posyłając jej jeszcze radosne spojrzenie.

Pięciolatka po chwili zbiegła głośno po schodach i zasiadła na krześle, trudząc się wpierw wdrapaniem na nie. Pod nos mama podsunęła jej talerz z czekoladowymi kulkami. Dziewczynka wzięła do ręki łyżkę i zaczęła jeść. W obecności mamy starała się nie siorbać, jednak mleko było gorące.  
- Nie chcę iść dzisiaj do przedszkola. – stwierdziła z niesmakiem patrząc w stronę zajętej wycieraniem talerzy matki.  
- Reilly, dobrze wiesz, że musisz poznać nowych kolegów. Nawet nie wiem, czy długo tutaj będziemy mieszkać. – odparła po chwili.  
- Nie lubię przeprowadzek. – bąknęła mieszając łyżką mleko w miseczce.  
Jak na pięć lat, mała Reilly była bardzo bystra. Wyróżniała się nadzwyczajną dojrzałością, ponad to była nadzwyczaj inteligentna i spostrzegawcza. Jednak wszystkie te cechy przypisywano jej mutanckim zdolnościom, co było dla niej bardzo krzywdzące. Nie lubiła otoczenia innych dzieci, które zawsze patrzyły na nią z ukosa. Przynajmniej takie odnosiła wrażenie, mimo, że nie różniła się niczym szczególnym.  
Miała zaróżowiałe policzki, bardzo wyraźne jak na dziecko rysy twarzy. Kasztanowe włosy zawsze splecione przez mamę w warkocz, z równo obciętą grzywką, która kończyła się tuż nad jej ciemnozielonymi oczami.  
A jednak było coś, co odrzucało innych w jej wyglądzie. Jak każde dziecko, Reilly miała czasami problemy z opanowaniem emocji. Nie lubiła, gdy ktoś ciągnął ją za włosy czy zabierał z ręki zabawkę. Patrzyła wtedy spode łba i wtedy jej oczy zaczynały rozbłyskiwać na czerwono, przyprawiając o dreszcze osobę, na którą patrzyła. Swoim spojrzeniem wywoływała panikę i przerażenie u swoich kolegów, którzy starali się nie wchodzić jej w drogę. Dlatego chyba nie przepadała za nowymi miejscami. Często musiała „uczyć" otoczenie prawidłowych zachowań względem niej.  
- Ubieraj kurtkę. – usłyszała, gdy stały już przy wyjściu.  
- Nie chcę, mamo. Ostatni raz. – błagalnie spojrzała na mamę, gdy ta podała jej do ręki żółty płaszcz w czerwone kropki.  
Kobieta westchnęła, już miała się nie zgodzić, jednak nadzieja w tych małych, zielonych ślepiach skłoniła ją do rezygnacji. Kucnęła koło niej.  
- Ale obiecasz, że jutro bez słowa założysz kurtkę i buty? – przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy, który zniknął, gdy zobaczyła jak córce wraca dobry humor. –To był ostatni raz, pamiętaj koleżanko.  
- Słowo honoru! – stanęła na baczność i zasalutowała.  
- Gdybyś nie była moją córką, to jak na X-Menkę przystało, zmusiłabym cię siłą! – wyszczerzyła zęby i zaczęła gonić uciekającą i śmiejącą się córkę.  
_„Anno, nie potrafisz być konsekwentną matką, zdecydowanie sobie nie radzisz."_ Pomyślała i kontynuowała zabawę z córką.

W końcu obie dysząc, opadły na sofę, która stała w prawie pustym salonie. Gdzieniegdzie walały się pudła, a dywan był nieodkurzony. W kącie stała tandetna lampa z frędzlami, a tuż obok niej regał i fotel.  
- To może powiesz mamie, co za tajemniczy sen dzisiaj miałaś? – zagadnęła po dłuższej chwili.  
- Sama nie wiem. – powiedziała cicho. – Śniły mi się drzwi…  
- A za tymi drzwiami był straszny potwór i dlatego się obudziłaś? – zgadywała wyraźnie zaciekawiona.  
- Za drzwiami stał jakiś człowiek. Wydawało mi się, że uśmiecha się do mnie. Wyciągnął do mnie rękę i gdy ja zrobiłam to samo, drzwi zamknęły się i przytrzasnęły mi palce…  
- Ten ktoś musiał być bardzo nieuprzejmy, skoro zamknął ci drzwi przed nosem i nawet nie przeprosił. – stwierdziła kobieta wstając z kanapy.  
W tym samym momencie przez umysł dziewczynki przeleciały jeszcze raz obrazy z jej snu. Zaczęła wgłębiać się w ciąg wydarzeń, marszcząc przy tym czoło.  
_„Czuła jakieś emocje, ale nie potrafiła ich jeszcze rozróżnić. Było ich zbyt wiele naraz, nie potrafiła wyodrębnić tych prawdziwych. Przez jej ciało przechodziły dreszcze. Czuła, jak jej oczy stają się czerwone. Wychwyciła nagle tę postać i w myślach, podeszła do niej bliżej. Stała tyłem. Miała na sobie długi płaszcz z wysokim kołnierzem, teraz miała pewność, że nie był to kaptur. Jednak oboje stali w ciemności i nie mogła dostrzec twarzy tego mężczyzny. Płeć stwierdziła po sylwetce i kroju płaszcza.  
Rzuciła głośne „Hej!" jednak on zaczął iść przed siebie. Podeszła bliżej i chwyciła go za płaszcz."_ Zaparła się nogami, a po jej twarzy zaczęły spływać krople potu.

W tym czasie mama Reilly przeszukiwała jej pokój w poszukiwaniu książki. Skoro mała nie chciała chodzić do szkoły, musiała ćwiczyć trochę w domu. Czytanie nie było jej mocną stroną.  
Anna martwiła się, że ma może wadę wzroku, która utrudnia jej rozróżnianie liter. Bała się iść do okulisty, bo jej oczy były bardzo specyficzne ze względu na barwę, jaką czasem przybierały. Wolała dmuchać na zimne, po tym jak usłyszała w wiadomościach o przypadkach, gdy apteki przeznaczone dla mutantów dorzucały do leków „coś ekstra". W kropach do oczu można była znaleźć kwas siarkowodorowy, w aspirynie cyjanek, czy powiększone dawki leków rozkurczowych w syropach na ból gardła. Sama myśl, że ktoś mógł coś takiego robić.  
Znalazła w końcu książkę i gdy schodziła na dół podbiegła do niej dziewczynka radośnie podskakując.  
- Mamo, chyba nauczyłam się czegoś nowego! – wręcz wykrzyczała to, a w jej głosie słychać było niesamowite podekscytowanie.  
- Na czym polega ta umiejętność skarbie? – uśmiechnęła się i przejechała dłonią po głowie córki.  
- Wróciłam do mojego snu i już wiem, jak wygląda i nazywa się ta tajemnicza postać! – odparła jednym tchem wiercąc się w miejscu.  
- Jestem ciekawa, więc jak brzmi imię tego potwora zza drzwi? – rozbawiona poważnym tonem córki zaśmiała się głośno.  
- Nazywa się _Remy LeBeau _i był bardzo miły! – entuzjastycznie zaczęła skakać wokół mamy.  
Zamarła w bezruchu i otworzyła szeroko oczy. Nie spodziewała się, że usłyszy coś takiego. Poczuła jak chwieje się i leci do tyłu. Upadła sztywno na posadzkę a tuż obok niej książka, którą trzymała w ręku.


End file.
